Stubborn
by Teamunfocused
Summary: After getting into a light fight, Fox keeps his mouth shut like Wolf wanted. Ticked off by this, the lupine plays his game and tries to make him speak. It's a test of endurance and persistence. Who will win? To find out take a read for yourself! Wolf x Fox, Yaoi, one shot, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!


I do not own starfox or any of it's characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Stubborn

* * *

Yawning out loud, Wolf made his way from the bedroom to the bathroom. The door was open and Fox was already occupying it. The lupine reached under his black shirt and scratched his side as he walked next to his ally. "Hey." The older male called out before picking up his toothbrush."Morning." The university teacher greeted back through the towel that he used to clean his face. Brushing his teeth thoroughly, Wolf rolled his eye and saw something on his boyfriend's head. The grey furred canis turned to face the vulpine and saw it much more clearly than the side of his eye lines could offer him.

"Hm?" He could only hum out as the heavily visible bed head stuck out everywhere. "What?" Fox turned to the him with his beautiful jade eyes. "Have you looked in the mirror when you got in here?" Wolf popped out his toothbrush and spat out the foam left in his mouth before asking. Raising an eye brow, Fox turned his head to the mirror and a yelp came out as he jumped in surprise. "God damn it." The young vulpine groaned lowly before reaching for the brush on the cabinet. Watching the red fox struggle gave something for the older male to smile about.

"Here, give me the brush." Wolf reached out his free hand and offered his help. "Thanks." Fox felt a blush appear as a warm smile spreads across his face. Handing the brush over to Wolf, Fox turned to face the mirror and allowed his mate to brush through his hair. Setting his toothbrush down, Wolf walked behind the younger male before combing through his fur and hair with the wooden brush.

Feeling up to it, Wolf smiled and leaned his head closer to the red fox's. "Your so cute." Fox heard before feeling the canis peck his cheek and nuzzling his neck. "Wolf." Fox whined before puffing out his cheeks. The grey furred canine chuckled lowly and wrapped his arms around the vulpine's waist. "I'll get breakfast ready." Fox turned around and wrapped his arms around the canis's neck before lapping his lips on him.

Wolf swayed side to side slowly as their kiss deepened. Fox broke away from the kiss with a warm smile before giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, we need to get to work Mr Officer." Wolf smirked as the vulpine walked off to their bedroom to change out of his white shirt.

* * *

A heavy rain had fallen during the night as Fox rushed his way home from his second job. "The weather report didn't say anything about a storm today." The vulpine mumbled as he protected his bag from the rain. Suddenly the rain became even more violent. "Damn, it's really pouring." He cursed out before running faster towards his apartment. Finally getting to his apartment, Fox sat his bag down while he took off his shoes. Opening the shoe cabinet and placing his shoes in it, Fox noticed Wolf's pair in it.

'So he came back early today.' The red fox thought as he hung his coat on the hanger. "Did you make it back before the storm?" Fox called out down the hall "No." Wolf gave an answer from the living room. The young vulpine shrugged before proceeding to the bathroom. Walking out the bathroom, Fox took a breath of satisfaction before walking down the hall. But then he stopped when he saw everyone of Wolf's things lying around.

His eyebrow twitch slightly before he sighed in defeat and picked them all up. "God damn it Wolf! Why don't you pick up after yourself?" Fox called over to Wolf as he walked over to the laundry machine. "Hm?" Wolf hummed as he turned his head over to the irritated Fox from the couch. Fox used a cup of detergent before turning the machine on. The vulpine turned around and frowned at the lazy lupine who was lying down reading a book.

"Sit up for a sec." Fox said as he walked over to him. Wolf raised an eyebrow but did so anyway. "One, don't throw your clothes all over the hallway. I told you a million times to toss them into the basket but you never listen." Fox sat next to the lupine and began his scolding. Wolf sat up straight and nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry." Fox raised his fist and released two of his fingers. "Two, don't eat my ice cream. Every time I come back home I always see a quarter of it already gone. I don't need to remind you what happened last time do I?"

Wolf flinched before covering his crotch and stomach with a nearby pillow. He nodded furiously as the red fox released the third finger. "Three, remember to open the window next time while you take a shower. All the steam in the bathroom fogs the mirrors and glasses, it's a pain in the ass to clean them up after I took a shower myself." Wolf softened up and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He placed his head on his paw as Fox lowered his hand and sternly looked at his mate. "Lastly, Sto-"

"God, will you shut up." Fox stopped as the lupine interrupted him. His eyes widened as he continued. "I already apologized, didn't I?" Wolf sat back and crunched up his hand into a fist as he leaned his head on it. "Just stop nagging. You're really annoying me. It really pisses me off when your so god damn loud. What do you think you are, my parent? You get worked up over the smallest things. Just stop." Wolf growled lowly as he countered Fox's points. A moment of silence had past as the young male's expression softened and darkened. "... Okay." Silence took another moment in their situation. "Huh?" Wolf's expression softened as Fox stood up and walked off.

* * *

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Wolf lowered the volume of the tv and turned around to face Fox. The vulpine continued to silently cook their meals. "You heard me right? Hey." Fox turned around and looked at the canis but said nothing. "Are you still mad at me?" The grey furred male sighed. "Say something." He demanded, Fox's only reply was to turn around and silently continue to cook. Shaking his head side ways, Wolf laid back and turned the channel from a boring documentary.

Minutes went by and an amazing smell filled the lupine's snout. He then turned his head to the tap on his shoulder and saw a warm smile tugging at Fox's lips. "Food's ready?" Wolf sat up and turned around to face the red fox. They walked over to the table and started to eat. "How long are you gonna stay quiet?" Wolf asked as Fox chewed everything in his mouth. "I'm sorry, it's my bad a while ago. Let's make up okay?" The grey furred canis apologised once more. The younger male continued to eat and stuff his mouth with food. He stared into Wolf's eye as he munched and chewed everything.

Feeling ticked off by Fox's stubbornness, the lupine felt his eye twitch as he ate. "Interesting, So you wanna play? Game on." Sparks connected their eyes together as they finished their meals together. The game had began.

Wolf had tried everything to make Fox speak. When he tries to tickle him, that earns him a good slap in the face and a punch in the stomach. When he lies about helping Fox stretch and he's actually bending his arm for a scream of pain, the vulpine keeps it in before biting Wolf's arm. He tried pulling his fur but failed with another red slap mark on his face. He tried scaring him by popping a paper bag but that did nothing.

They were now out of breath as Fox had endured everything Wolf had thrown at him. "Damn it Fox! *huff* Your way too stubborn." Wolf cursed out as he turned around to face Fox. The red fox only stared at him before turning away. Feeling steam coming out of his ears, Wolf growled lowly. "Come on I said I was sorry, so what's your problem?!" The annoyed lupine shouted out before launching himself at the younger male.

Wrestling and toppling across the floor. They both grabbed each other's hands and fought for dominance as they slowly rose from the floor. "Damn it. your so stubborn." Wolf cursed once more as their strengths remained even. Finally letting go, they part from each other and breath heavily. Lying across the floor opposite of each other.

"But I guess that's one of the reasons I like you." Fox sat up and stared widely at his boyfriend. Wolf laid on the floor as he looked at the red fox with his eye. "What? Do you expect me to break up with you just because your annoyingly stubborn?" The canis smiled warmly to the blushing male. Fox shifted to his knees and shuffled around.

His reaction caused Wolf's snickering as he began to stand up. Walking over to the vulpine, Wolf reached his hand out and offered it to him. Fox looked at the hand and took it; lifting himself up. The older male released his hand as soon as he stood firmly up and walked over to the couch. Fox watched his mate sit in his favourite spot and sit comfortably in it. Sighing deeply, he then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a pint of beer as well as a can of soda before walking over to Wolf. "Huh? Oh, thanks." Wolf gratefully accepted the pint of alcohol from the vulpine and scooted over so he could sit next to him.

Fox snuggled up to the large canis and sighed in satisfaction with his tail swing side to side on the couch. Chuckling to himself, wolf wrapped his arm around the vulpine's waist and pulled him closer before taking a swig from the pint.

They sat comfortably with each other as time flew by. They grew to start yawning more and more often. That's when they decided to turn in for the night. Fox hopped straight on to bed and brought out a book to read for the last few minutes while Wolf did some stretches. When he was done he sat his eyepatch on the nightstand before hopping in next to the vulpine and laid back into the pillow.

The red fox closed his novel and sat it to the side with his glasses before turning the nightstand off and leaning over to Wolf's side. They both closed their eyes and let their tired bodies rest in peace as they held each other once again like every other of their shared nights. Morning soon came around and Wolf was the first one to wake up due to the sunlight flashing in his face.

"We really need to re-position the damn blinds." The lupine grumbled as he rubbed his tired eye. But instead of getting up, he decided to watch Fox sleep peacefully away in his dreams. In the canis's eye, Fox was the most beautiful creature to have ever appeared in his life and now he was dating him; life couldn't have been better for him. 'I don't deserve you...' He chuckled lowly while he ran the back of his fingers across the cute young male's muzzle. He then moved on to holding his ear and stroking it gently as he saw him slide closer and hum in pleasure.

'you're so beautiful Fox. I don't deserve you at all.' Wolf smiled sadly at Fox his action continued. Fox had woken up after a few more strokes to his ear. His shining jade eyes appeared, captivating Wolf in their seas of purity and causing him to lean closer. Their lips touched once more and wolf continued to caress the younger male's fur. "Hey." The police officer said when they parted away. The red fox smiled warmly to him and pecked him on the lips again.

"Morning." Suddenly, Fox's eyes widened and he sat straight up before covering his mouth. Wolf flinched from the action before staring at him confusingly. Fox slowly turned to his mate and removed his hands from his awkwardly smiling face. The lupine then remembered and realized what had happened so he felt the need for a facepalm as he shook his head. "God damn it Fox, your too stubborn." The younger male felt a blush appear on his face as he lied back down on the bed. "But then again..." Wolf started and Fox turned his head to look at him. Wolf leaned closer and whispered out. "That's why I love you." Fox leaned into another sweet kiss. As they parted away once again, Wolf leaned forward to his ear and nibbled onto it before whispering. "Your stubborn."


End file.
